Two of the Same Name
by suicune95
Summary: Edward Elric and Edward Cullen meet one day at the mall by a 'chance' encounter. See what all goes down. I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or Twilight.


Two of the Same Name

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry I haven't really been writing much lately. Alright, sorry for any mistakes and I know the plot is a little over used. Please give any constructive criticism in a civil manner. Big thanks to ILuvPurple16 for doing her best to edit! Well, on with the story!

* * *

It was a bright busy day, at Fanfic Mall, which is typical of it on the Saturdays. People were chatting, gossiping, enjoying the food at the buffet, so on and so forth. Two young alchemists, one rather short with golden hair and matching eyes, the other one made entirely of a suit of armor, were strolling along the tiled floor, apparently just killing their time, as they had nothing better to do.

A tall, pale skinned vampire walked over to a blonde alchemist, known as Mr. Edward (Ed) Elric and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" asked Ed turning his head around to face Cullen.

"Hello, I'm looking for a 'Full Metal Alchemist', Edward Elric," stated Edward Cullen, displaying a calm facial expression.

Ed started to show a friendly smile as he stated "Well, as a matter of fact I-"

"Oh, never mind, there he is," said Edward walking off to Ed's little brother Alphonse (Al).

Alphonse, who had overheard the slight conversation, noticed Cullen coming towards him and he began to wave his hand and yell "No! Sir! You've got it all wrong, that's my brother! He's the Full Metal Alchemist!"

Edward Cullen, confused, looked over to the person he previously talked with and asked "Who? You mean that short guy?"

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT? YES, THAT' S ME! WHAT ARE YOU, HELLEN KELLER? BLIND, DEAF, AND STUPID!" yelled Ed. His face was red with anger and rage, and a dark aura was coming from his figure.

Then suddenly, a slim, old, quiet woman recognized as Hellen Keller, walked out from the crowd and slapped Edward Elric right on his chubby little left cheek, and then strutted off into another direction.

"Owww," moaned Ed, massaging his cheek, which now had a red imprint of a hand on it. After a split-second, he went back into his raged form "How the hell did she even hear that!" he calls, and then, Ed returned back to a calm mood "Anyways, who the hell are you, and what the hell do you want?", questions Ed, staring at Edward Cullen.

"Well, my fan girls got a message from your fan girls, who told Jacob, who told Bella, who told me that I needed to come here and fight you." said Edward.

Ed blinks and said "What?"

Edward sighs and summarizes his statement "Basically, I'm supposed to fight you."

"Why?" asks Ed, who is apparently still a bit confused and clueless at the same time.

Edward slightly tilts his face over to his side and softly mutters "If, he's as smart as he is tall, then we'll be here all day."

Ed's sensitive ears picked up his mumbling and after hearing what the vampire said, he released another dark aura and yelled "WHAT'D YOU SAY ABOUT ME? YOU PALE SKINNED, COLD, GARY STU, NOT-AS-HOT AS ME, WITH NOT AS MANY FANGIRLS, FREAK OF NATURE!"

Al, who was watching the argument from the side, jumped in.

"Look brother, he sparkles!"

Ed glances over at Edward seeing him sparkle like glitter falling off a shiny diamond ring.

"What'd you do, what's your face; take a bath in glitter and sparkles?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact we vampires naturally sparkle like gay tards where I come from." He stated.

Random fan girls in the back round start murmuring about the sparkles. Sunlight then hits Ed's auto mail arm and it starts to shine.

"Look he sparkles too!" One fan girl exclaimed to another.

"No, I think that it's more of a shining effect," Pointed out another.

"DOES IT REALLY MATTER WEATHER IT SPARKLES OR SHINES! THE POINT IS THIS FREAK IS A DISGRACE TO HUMANS, VAMPIRES, AND CREATURES OF ALL SHAPES, SIZES, AND FORMS EVERYWHERE!" Ed yelled.

"I AM NOT!" Yelled Edward.

"YOU KNOW I SHOULD REPORT YOU TO ARMSTRONG!" Edward exclaimed angrily.

"OH YEAH, FOR WHAT?"

"FOR SPARKLING ON HIS TURF!"

"Well it doesn't even matter because I have more fan girls than you do." Edward said regaining his composure.

So, the two Edwards began arguing over their amount of fan girls, their looks and many others of their virtues.

Then, a pretty, young blonde haired girl enters the scene. Winry Rockbell, which is her name, walks over to Ed and greets him

"Hey," she says.

"Oh hey, sup Winry?" greets Ed.

"Sup?" questions Winry.

"Oh, you know the usual, Mustang is being an ass, Al is all metal, over there, and my arm broke yesterday. Oh! Did I mention this freak of nature over here is being a complete pain in the ass?"

"Is he that dude from that movie franchise?" said Winry pointing her face over to the pale-faced Edward Cullen.

"How'd you know I have a movie franchise?" asked Edward, looked at her a little suspiciously.

In the background, billboards are flashing with "TWILIGHT" in big sharp letters, with a picture of Edward embracing Bella, behind the lettering.

While that was highlighted in the background Winry was trying to remember where she saw the franchise and she finally answered "Eh? Must've seen it somewhere before."

Ed, a bit irritated by the discussion of Edward's franchise states

"Yeah, okay, look Sullen-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME IS NOT SULLEN!" retorted Edward Cullen, now showing a monstrously angry face that would scare away little toddlers, at the first impression.

"Hey, I only said it once" said Ed calmly, brushing off some of his bangs from his face.

Then, Edward began ranting about the parodied version of his name, "SERIOUSLY! SULLEN IS MY COUNTERPART FROM THAT SPOOF THEY MADE OF MY MOVIE!"

Al struts into the conversation, or rather argument, and cheerfully says "You mean 'Vampires Suck'? I loved that movie!"

A brown haired girl, seeming to look pretty worthless enters the group and brightly asks Edward "What'd I miss?"

Edward Cullen, who has now calmed down, shows soft golden colored eyes to none other than our Isabella Swan, and answers softly "Nothing."

Bella randomly takes an interest to Winry and they have their own feminine conversations off to the side.

Ed, now getting in battle position looks over at Cullen and asks "So, are we gonna fight or not?"

"Ready when you are," answers Edward as his eyes begin to turn bright red and his fangs grow sharper.

So, the two Edwards begin their honorable battle, as Al watches the duel with great enthusiasm and excitement, while sitting off in the background.

~Edward vs. Edward~

Slightly away from the duel, where Winry and Bella were chatting, Winry curiously questioned "Why are guys so violent?", and she began brandishing her wrench.

After Bella thought for a while, resting her cheek in her palm, she said "When I figure it out, I'll let you know."

~Edward vs. Edward~

Randomly, in the duel, we see alchemic sparks, cement rubble and blood stains around the area, as well as shouting from the two rivals

"This is for Winry!" shouts Ed.

"This is for Bella!" shouts Edward.

"For Winry!"

"For Bella!"

"For Winry!"

"For Bella!"

"For Winry!"

"For Winry!"

"Hey! Wait a minute, that's my girl!" yells Ed, being forced back into his anger stricken mood again.

~Edward vs. Edward~

"Wanna go get some coffee or something?" offered Winry, to Bella.

"Sure, we could check out some of the stores too." Implemented Bella, dragging Winry off to the stores that were decorated in pink, yellow or baby blue and held jewelry, clothes, make-up and so on so forth.

"How 'bout if we go look at the new hardware they brought in over there?" requested Winry, with a sweat drop, now dragging Bella over towards the opposite direction.

"Uh, let's check out what's new from Hollister,"

"No, I think we should go over to Lowe's or Home Depot, I heard they were gonna bring in the new drill models"

"Well, I think we should shop for clothes,"

"Well, I wanna shop for tools,"

"Clothes!"

"Tools!"

"Clothes!"

"Tools!"

"Clothes!"

"Aaaaaargh!" yells Winry and she pounces on Bella, attempting to pull her hair. Bella also attempts to scratch Winry's face and the two girls become engaged in a cat fight, much like their boyfriends, except less serious.

~Edward vs. Edward~

Al, who was staring at the raging battle, said "Wow, this is better than watching DragonBall Z!"

Mustang appears randomly, out of nowhere and stands next to Al.

Al shows a wincing expression and says "Ohhhhh, that's gotta hurt!"

"What happened?" asked Mustang, displaying a bored expression, as if he had seen more intense battles than this.

Al answered "Let's just say, I don't think Bella is gonna be having any more kids with Edward."

~Edward vs. Edward~

Off to the side the girls have stopped fighting over what store to go to and are now sitting in a coffee shop.

"I can't even remember what we were fighting about," declared Winry, rubbing her hand over a scratch on her cheek.

"Neither can I," added Bella, patting the now forming bump on her head from Winry's wrench.

"Hey, after we're done here, what do you say we go shop for your clothes Bella?" Winry inquired

"No, I think we should go look for your tools Winry," replied Bella.

"No, your clothes,"

"Really, I think we should look for your tools,"

"No, your clothes!"

"No way! We should look for your tools!"

"Your clothes!"

"Your tools!"

"Your clothes!"

The girls broke out in a another fight, much like the last one they'd just had. Winry's wrench can be seen through the brawl. Suddenly the girls stop fighting, and start crying and hugging each other, crying.

"I'm so sorry Bella!" exclaimed Winry.

"We shouldn't be fighting like this Winry!" Bella cried.

"You know," Winry said sniffing, "we could have just gone to both shops."

"Right," added Bella, "where was that idea ten minutes ago again?"

The girls walked off toward the shops, passing the quarreling Edwards on their way.

~Edward vs. Edward~

Out from the whole fighting scene, Ed emerges with a victorious grin. Indeed, this match has been won by our Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric.

Ed, still grinning announces "I, the Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric, do prominently claim my victories over this sparkling loser, Edward gay-tard Cullen, do furthermore- Hey, wait! Where's Winry?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed my story. Please try to go easy, it's my first crossover. Please, if I have any mistakes like grammar or tenses, please point them out to me and give a specific example. Thank you!


End file.
